


Dragonslayer

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Bukkake, Choking, Cock Worship, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Human/Monster Romance, Mindbreak, Monsters, Non-Penetrative Sex, Non-sexual Violence, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Technically consensual but will tag as noncon if asked, Violence, not a bad end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: She’s killed him countless times. But he keeps coming back, and now Samus has another problem to deal with. She can’t stop thinking about the glimpse she’s gotten of Ridley, and if nothing else, she needs to satisfy her curiosity.(Consensual, but will tag as noncon if asked)
Relationships: Samus Aran/Ridley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Dragonslayer

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing monsterfucking. But this was a good, fun thing. Blame [Inerrant Erotica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/profile) for this interest.
> 
> If you like this, check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile).

Samus Aran was getting sick of that purple dinosaur.

It didn’t matter what she did. She could freeze him with ice missiles and shattered him into pieces. She could break his wings and leave him tumbling into a planet’s core. She could splinter his bones and leave gaping holes in his torso from her arm cannon. She could dash his brains out and leave his tongue lolling on the floor while the gray matter oozed out from the cracks in his skull. She could dunk him in boiling lava and watch while he dissolved into nothing.

And no matter what, Ridley wouldn’t stay dead.

Maybe the Space Pirates had countless backup DNA samples to grow him back from. Maybe each new Ridley was just a clone, like the one made once the X-Parasite had consumed and puppetted one of his preserved corpses. Maybe they were really, really elaborate machines, since he’d certainly been outfitted with enough cybernetics, and rebuilt as an actual robot, for that to be the case. 

She might have chalked some up to Phaaze regrowing a new, Phazon-corrupted Ridley each time she beat him if not for the fact that she’d blown up that galactic cancer long ago.

Now he was back. Like the rest of his genocidal, expansionist Space Pirate brethren, he refused to stay dead. No matter what, it looked like Samus would be chasing down these scum until her dying days. The thought of a never-ending hunt would have excited her if she wasn’t so tired of killing the same targets over and over. The Chozo’s heir wouldn’t be getting a break anytime soon.

He’d cornered her by an abandoned Pirate outpost as she was tracking one of their raidships, and it wasn’t long before he’d made himself known and pounced. He’d been upgraded, as usual, now kitted out in silver armor free of ostentation, the metallic plating covering his reptilian torso, biceps, and thighs. Now she was falling into an old dance, rolling to the side in her morph ball while Ridley’s tail stabbed into the ground next to her, the sharpened point slamming through the metal floor like wet paper. His claws dug great gashes out of the sheeted platform as he screeched, the vibrations of his voice booming and echoing out of her helmet, and the back of his throat started to glow.

Samus steadied her right shoulder, tensed her arm, and fired a frost-imbued missile right into that dragon-like mouth. It detonated into a cloud of shrapnel and super-cryogenic nitrogen, freezing the oxygen in his throat and blossoming out into a chunk of ice fitted to the cavity. Ridley’s wings flapped as he took off, sending great waves of wind her way as he struggled to free himself of the obstruction, coughing and hacking and heating up the volatile gases in his throat that provided him with his fiery breath to try to melt it away. His legs kicked and his tail whipped back and forth as he spun, trying to present a smaller target for her to hit, but she wasn’t dissuaded. Releasing her breath, she clenched her right fist, widened her stance balance herself, and released to fire a charged bolt of energy. 

He was moving too quickly for her to know what she’d hit. She’d have been happy to strike a wing and send him tumbling to the ground, or hit his head and leave him reeling, or land the shot on his chest to force his fireballs to wither when he tried to melt the ice blocking him from closing his mouth. Anything, really.

What she _hadn’t_ expected was to strike the protection covering a very specific part of his body. Right between his legs, at the bottommost part of the metal guarding his torso. Or, more specifically, his pelvis. The charged blast hit the armor with a concussive _whump_ , and it started to fracture and splinter with cracks. Ridley roared but kept corkscrewing, and the vacuum forced off the covering with the fury of his motion, his armor beginning to peel away.

The steel flew off in chunks, and Ridley’s snout banged into one of the room’s support pillars, forcing him to stop and shake his head free of dizziness. The stillness also made it abundantly clear just what she’d shot and hit.

Three very specific items of interest came into Samus’s view, and she knew exactly what they were. She’d seen them before.

* * *

_Ridley roared and coiled his whole body tighter, clenching every muscle he could. The organic exoskeleton he’d been outfitted with proceeded to shatter, scattering gooey plating everywhere. Samus should’ve taken the opportunity to fire at him while he was still recovering from the effort. He’d shed his suit to move faster, and she wouldn’t have another chance to get such an easy shot. Her focus, however, lay elsewhere._

_The first thing that drew her attention was the long, thick rod angled downward, flopping slightly. The whole thing was a deeper color than Ridley’s skin, closer to dark purple than the royal hue of his scales or the electric purple of his joints, wing webbing and eye sockets. It was flared near the tip, just a bit, but the rest of it was more slender. It seemed to protrude directly from his armored skin, but she could make out the faint gap in the plating where it exited._

_The second thing she noticed wasn’t actually one object. It was two. Hanging below where the base of the rod met his body were two large, heavy orbs, encased in firm, overlapping folds of skin and scales. Each was easily larger than her clenched fist, perhaps almost as large as her shoulderpads in her Power Suit. They swayed ponderously, in motion with the momentum of the bigger thing above them, and for the briefest moment Samus felt her breath catch in her throat._

_There really wasn’t any mistaking what all of that was. She still didn’t know what Ridley’s species was, if he even had an ecological origin, but it was clear that, for whatever reason, he had the sort of male genitalia that she’d come to expect from beings that reproduced sexually._

_Ridley had a dick. A lengthy, girthy cock of awful size, somewhat serpentine but with features she associated with a human penis. Namely, a thicker, slightly rounder tip. He also had the hefty balls to back up her hypothesis, the two titanic nuts dwarfing anything she’d had the pleasure or misfortune to behold._

_He clearly hadn’t meant to expose himself, but perhaps the adrenaline of the moment had excited him in_ other _ways. Normally, he didn’t display those…“features” when battling without armor, so they probably withdrew and stayed tucked away behind the overlaps of his plated scales when he wasn’t aroused. So perhaps his sadism had gone a bit farther than he’d expected._

_Ridley paused, head tilting as if to examine the organs that he wasn’t used to seeing outside of the protected spaces of his body. His confusion confirmed that his display wasn’t intentional, and it gave Samus the space to focus her mind and fire a thermal missile at his face, the explosive colliding with his left eye while he was distracted and leaving him reeling, the baleful yellow orb bleeding onto his snout while he clenched that eyelid shut. He’d be blind on that side for the rest of the fight, hopefully._

_Samus had beaten him that day, like she nearly always did. But she’d been left shivering and shaking long afterwards, mind fixed on the sight of that monolith of a penis and the pair of nuts that had to supply it._

_It had taken her more time than she’d ever want to admit to clear her thoughts of that view. And she’d never concede just how much she’d found herself rubbing her thighs together and salivating at the magnificence she’d seen._

* * *

Samus has nursed a curiosity since that fateful day. It had also been the last time she’d fought Ridley, and she hadn’t had a chance to confront her feelings about it fully.

Guilt, that she would be so fascinated and aroused by the creature that killed her parents. No matter how many times she’d paid him back for their deaths, and all the others he’d made suffer directly or indirectly, the interest he’d prompted seemed to wipe away all she’d done to further her righteous vengeance and left her horribly hollow at what she was considering.

Shame, that she would nurture such depraved thoughts in her mind. Not merely for the fact that he was a Space Pirate, genocidal scum that butchered and killed without mercy and insidiously spread their imperialistic tentacles wherever they could. Not just because he was a _very_ intelligent sadist who delighted in horrific tortures and suffering. No, it was also because he was so terribly monstrous and alien, and to find any part of him attractive would have been shunned by any sane human. He was a reptilian dragon, abhorrent and unusual, and no matter the size and characteristics of his cock and balls, he would never be similar enough to her for it to be a good idea to be attracted to him. And she was repulsed by him, to be true, but not by his dick or those hefty, hypnotic nuts.

But one feeling rose above them all, and that was the one that commanded her attention. Interest. Excitement, even. Samus Aran was a determined woman, and if she wanted or needed something, she got it. 

So when she saw Ridley’s exposed genitalia again, she knew what to do. She hadn’t planned this, not in the slightest, but the motions came to her naturally. She was supremely confident in her own abilities, the consequences of Chozo genetic treatments, the best technology in the galaxy, and her own status as a human woman in the absolute peakest physical condition. She could indulge her curiosity, her...fascination, and then be over and done with it on her terms. 

She knew her armor would protect her from what Ridley could bring to bear, at least for long enough for her to pull this off. The trick would be to sell her vulnerability such that he thought she was really undone by it, without making it seem like a ploy. They’d been battling for decades, and even though Ridley almost never spoke, he was a very cunning creature. He’d see through her if she just threw herself at him.

Samus took a step closer than she needed to, entering his circle of reach, as if to ready a point-blank shot. Just as she expected, Ridley took the bait, lashing out with his tail, smacking the side of her suit with the flat of it and sending her careening off to smack against the wall of the room. The wind was shocked out of her lungs, and Samus let herself take a moment too long to recover while the sound of ice crunching and steam hissing told her that Ridley had finally unfrozen his throat. 

Samus staggered upwards and stumbled down as if her ribs had been bruised, steadying herself with a hand on the wall. Warnings flashed across her visor’s HUD, but she dismissed the notifications of an approaching, familiar hostile and her damage assessment and bent forward slightly, resting her head on the wall as if her mind was swimming in pain and confusion. It ached, but she was more ready than she appeared to be.

She allowed the discipline to waver, and then slip away. Samus’s suit was tied to her focus and DNA, and was made material by her will, Chozo blood, and training. If she chose to direct her mind towards its removal, it would shimmer and fade, to be called back into being on her command.

But Ridley didn’t know that. To him, it looked like he’d damaged her suit enough that it was dematerializing, perhaps in need of repair, leaving her in her blue Zero Suit. And now for the riskiest part. Samus had no doubt that she could leap away faster than he could breathe fire on her...but if he approached and moved to slice or impale her with his claws, or to skewer her on his tail, or to tear a chunk out of her with his fangs, she was not certain that she would be able to escape unscathed.

Everything rested on his reaction. Samus had more than a little idea of just how attractive she was, aided by how her figure struggled to be contained within her skintight Zero Suit. Her breasts strained against the material so much that a stretched point of tension across her chest was evidence of the weight and fullness of her tits, and her butt yearned to escape the taut material pulled securely around her ample rear. To say nothing of the way the musculature of her arms, stomach, and legs was plainly outlined, alongside the softer curves of her hips and waist...or the way her steely gaze and beauty mark enthralled those already inclined towards her.

Would Ridley find her arousing, alien as she was to him, even with all their enmity? Or would she risk death for nothing but pain and suffering, rather than satisfaction of her curiosity?

A low growl close behind her told her that he was approaching. She readied her Paralyzer, fingers slack around the trigger so she would be easily disarmed. When she felt his breath tickle her hair, she screamed and turned, hands loosely gripping her weapon, and, just as she expected, felt it immediately knocked out of her hand.

Before Samus Aran stood Ridley in all of his terror and power. His armor had been stripped completely by his motions, leaving his purple body completely uncovered...and his cock and balls completely exposed. 

Most importantly, rather than pointing towards the ground, the shaft was starting to angle up, throbbing with arousal. She could not let down her guard yet...but he seemed to be having the expected reaction.

His eyes flashed with glee and malice. Still, he did not speak, and neither did she, allowing her glare to do the talking. She did not waver, and did not shrink. If she showed weakness or complete surrender, he’d feel emboldened to just kill her. So instead, she fixed his gaze with challenging certainty, and when he growled and raised a claw, she did not flinch.

As she predicted, instead of a furious swipe that left her eviscerated, Ridley instead trailed a talon down slowly, gently. The sharp nail caught on her Zero Suit and began peeling, parting the material in its wake until her breasts refused to be contained any longer and spilled forward from the makeshift window in her suit, the slice exposing her skin all the way down to her bellybutton.

His palm moved up, the tips of his fingers glinting menacingly, and Samus let herself fall forward to play along with her act as his magnificent dick approached full mast. Her cheek smacked the heavy length as she went down and left her overwhelmed with the heady, intoxicating scent of his dick. Ridley probably didn’t sweat, so Samus had no idea what the source of this musk was, but she couldn’t get enough of it, and she found her tongue sneaking out from between her gaping lips to trail down his length as she nestled her face into his scrotum where the smell was strongest. The folds of skin enclosing his nuts was thick and leathery, far tougher than the actual texture of his shaft, but Samus kept her face buried in it, planting kisses and sniffing deeply, trying to indulge every bit of her shameful, degrading fascination with Ridley by worshiping his nutsack with a reverence that he absolutely didn’t deserve. She shoved her nose into his ballsack so deep that she couldn’t breath, and when she tried to lean back, he growled menacingly before letting her withdraw to watch her trail licks, kisses, and moans along his dick. One hand reached down to try to cup one of his nuts and failed, succeeding only in pawing and stroking the weighty orb while her other hand rested on his cock and stroked upward with her rising lips, her nipples and full, sweaty breasts rubbing it in tandem.

Something trickled down from the top, just out of her sight, and came to rest on her forehead. Samus didn’t need to taste or touch it to know that Ridley’s cockhead was leaking precum, a testament to how erect he’d finally grown, and she couldn’t stop herself from trembling as her lips finally reached the plumper, rounder top of his dick, drawing in the smallest drop of his salty pre-spunk with the feathering of her lips on his dickhead. It was large, and she’d barely be able to fit it in her mouth, but she’d make it work.

Deep breath in, deep breath out. The whistle of wind from Samus’s nostrils and panting brushed atop Ridley’s cockhead, and a low, long hiss echoed forth from between his teeth. He was enjoying this. She spread her mouth as wide as it would go, lips curling back to expose her gums and teeth, and leaned forward to start letting Ridley’s length enter her face. The most difficult part was the tip, thicker and wider than the rest of him, and that was already pretty big besides. Her jaw ached from the strain, but Samus refused to admit defeat and forced more of her mouth onto his cock. 

When her teeth finally crossed the threshold of his cockhead, she allowed herself to relax. She had never expected to take him all the way, and this was a good place to start. Slowly, gently, Samus began moving back, cheeks straining, tongue pressed flat against the bottom of her mouth...for all the good that did her, given that his dick was cramping her throat. Ridley’s cock had a sharp, almost bitter taste to it, the salt of his precum nowhere to be found on the actual flesh of his penis. The deeper, turgid stiffness of it encroached upon the limits of her jaw, and Samus moved one of her hands up from his balls with no small reluctance to steady her position on his cock. 

She found a rhythm, stroking with both hands to keep him satisfied when she pulled back to breath, then sliding back down as far as she could go, which turned out to be _just_ beyond the head. Samus tried to apply some suction, or to wriggle her tongue or drag her teeth, but it was fruitless.

Ridley was simply too big.

Even when she relaxed her mouth and let her jaw slacken as much as possible, he still left her throat feeling uncomfortably full. And she was sucking his cockhead, rather than deepthroating the whole thing. Could she go even further beyond, or would she be stuck satisfying him with just the tip? 

The hiss turned into a rumbling, rolling growl. Ridley gave her his answer with a clawed hand on the back of her head, the other hanging down menacingly, as he pushed her deeper onto his cock. Samus’s eyes widened and she tried to sputter something out in protest, but it wasn’t any use. He’d lost the scant patience he’d had, and she’d have to pay for her trepidation.

Ridley’s hips jutted forward to tried to make her nose meet his pelvis, but, mercifully, her throat simply refused to budge any more and he found his progress halted. He let his tongue slip out of his mouth, licking her hair while he pulled her back and then shoved her forward again until she hit her limit, about a third of the way down his cock. Any further, and Samus was sure even her unique anatomy wouldn’t give her the flexibility to survive such an intrusion. Ridley seemed more interested in employing her mouth and throat as a warm, wet sleeve for his cock, though, rather than putting an end to their bitter feud when she was at her most vulnerable.

He pushed and pulled and pumped, securely holding Samus in place while he fucked her face, his cockhead shoving towards the back of her throat and only pulling back to slide it forward again. Her tongue wriggled along the underside of his fat dick and she gulped and felt her throat undulate around the bulge he was manifestly making visible through her neck, but Samus would not relent. She did not beat her hands against his thighs or try to pull off. Not just because she knew such motions invited retaliation or displayed weakness, but because she _wanted_ this, dammit. And she was going to see it through.

Ridley never made her swallow _too_ deep, but the tension of her tight throat, the wet heat of her mouth, the drool spilling liberally onto the floor from her lower lip and the dragging of her teeth along the firm skin of his shaft meant that there was no way he was going to last long. Jerking his hips back and forth, pulling her mouth on and off his dick, Ridley reared his head back and screeched, wings flapping as he shoved Samus the farthest down onto his cock as her mouth could fit, which wasn't a whole lot. His length pulsed and twitched, the ball beneath tensing, and he fired off the first shot of his salty spunk into her mouth. 

The hot, thick liquid poured down to her stomach, sliming her throat and leaving her wide-eyed, body heaving as the lack of air sent her into a reflexive panic. She shuddered and tried to pull off, and Ridley allowed her to withdraw, her mouth suddenly feeling empty as the second blast of his cock washed over her tongue and the inside of her cheeks. 

Samus retched, spitting out the cum he’d fired into her face, wiping her cheek and leaning back to start to fall flat on her ass, only for Ridley to catch her mid-tumble and hold her steady. She looked up, coughing, bubbles of cum popping out of her nose, and found herself looking straight down the slit of his long dragon dick. 

It throbbed and jetted out more cum onto her, a warm rain of salty cream that scattered across her hair, covering her face and dripping down to her shoulders. More burst forth, spraying her tits in the shower of Ridley’s orgasm, and he kept going, more fluid careening out from his cock, pumped up by his balls, until it was left to dribble and drip to the floor.

Samus was utterly soaked and plastered with Ridley’s load, a voluminous layer sprayed all over the front of her body. Her blonde hair was soaked, her bangs drooping down from the cum while her ponytail swayed from the newly added weight it was made to bear. Her face was painted with hot, heavy cream, the fluid forcing her eyelids closed as it oozed down from her forehead and brow to her cheeks and chin, dripping to meet the liquid coating her shoulders and pasting her tits, which already hung low from her heaving breaths and the sheen of salty sweat and spunk shimmering on soft skin. Her nipples jutted out, a droplet of cum falling down from one to strike the floor with a light _plip_ , falling past her muscle-lined stomach with even more fluid covering her tummy and drooling from her bellybutton. The rest of her body, covered in what remained of her sliced-open Zero Suit, was protected from Ridley’s load, but the blue material was now a milky white, coated as it was in the evidence of his enjoyment.

She was a messy, unkempt, depraved mess. And she _loved_ it. Samus hadn’t felt this invigorated, this... _whole_ in longer than she’d dared to hope. The thought that the monster in front of her was responsible for untold suffering, especially to her own person, had left her mind completely. In fact, she wasn’t thinking of much at all, except how best to please Ridley, and how glorious the cock and balls she was currently eyeing appeared. How had she gone this far in life without considering just how fulfilling it was to debase herself for dragon dick? Or, rather, for his Space Pirate dick? She didn’t know, and she didn’t care, so long as she got more.

Samus didn’t resist when Ridley wrapped a hand around her waist and lifted her up, his shaft still stubbornly, wonderfully hard. With a hiss, he held her up so that his golden, baleful eyes met hers, and Samus saw her reflection in his gaze. She looked dazed, confused, and exhausted...and utterly elated, with a dopey smile on her face and a listlessness to her eyes that communicated just how much fun this all was. She wasn’t all gone yet, but she was being tested.

He perused her, searching for a trap, a hint that this was all a ploy, and he found none. She disguised herself well, albeit unwittingly, with a glamour of cock-drunkedness. He narrowed his eyes, smiling without moving his mouth. 

_Mine_ , his glare seemed to say, and in her befuddled condition Samus couldn’t think of any state that fit her more. She was his property, and he could make use of her as he wished.

He shoved his hips forward, his cock straightening out in front of him, and he plopped Samus atop his shaft, her strong, firm thighs pillowing his dick on either side while her covered crotch rubbed against the top of his length. She shuddered, feeling the backside of the tip pressed against her covered asscheeks, and brought her hands up to rest on his torso while he began fucking her thighs. 

Ridley’s legs bent to give more force to his motions, the head of his cock curving upwards to pillow between Samus’s buttcheeks as he pounded away at her, the top of his dick dragging along her clothed cunt. She leaned her head back and whined with his motions, huffing and puffing while her legs bobbed and her tits bounced. The seed that he’d let loose so liberally onto her, baptizing her with her prospective new role as his would-be fuckslave, was now scattering and flying off wildly, splattering his body and the room with the bounty of his balls. She pressed her legs together, squeezing his dick and shuddering when the head of his cock moved back enough to brush along her cunt lips, her Zero Suit’s crotch soaked with her anticipation of that girth actually entering her. 

He was pushing and pulling her as much as he was shoving forward, abusing his strength to turn her into his toy. His tongue slithered out and gave her a heavy lick across her cherk, slurping up her sweat and his spunk, curling around her brow possessively. She raised a hand to lean into the touch, humming.

It was almost romantic. Or it would have been, if it wasn’t a genocidal, imperialistic, sadistically cruel space dragon thighfucking the amazonian woman whose parents and neighbors he had butchered and who had killed him many more times over in return, with her too blissed-out on the high of enjoying it to get back to fighting him.

Ridley let out a sound between a growl and a purr, the bucking motions speeding up with Samus squeezed her legs together even harder, her powerful thighs turning into a tight little valley for him to fuck while she enjoyed the gliding of his dick along her pussy lips and through the overlap of her asscheeks. He leaned forward, withdrawing his tongue to press his chin against her forehead, and slammed his hips forward one final time, his pelvis striking her covered clit with a powerful _whump_ while his cock was pillowed by as much of her rear as she could cover.

He came, cum raining down on the both of them from above, the head of his cock directly firing into her hair, soaking it with just as much spunk as had jetted down her throat and painted her front. Warm wetness spread out across her back and butt from where it caught on her shoulders and spread back down to her asscheeks, and what little didn’t land in her hair, on her back, or on Ridley’s snout drizzled down onto her tits from the force of his geyser of a cumshot. Samus leaned her head back and stuck her tongue out to no avail: Ridley’s head blocked it all, and she was left disappointed.

But he still wasn’t done. Ridley flicked his tongue out to lick some of his own seed off of his snout, the organ questing down to lap at Samus’s cum-soaked hair. He kept his right hand securely around her waist, lifting her while the claws on his left finger hooked forward into the material of her Zero Suit just above her crotch, paused, and then pulled down.

The clothing split, and Samus spread her legs to let the suit part, a line of exposed skin coming into view from her crotch, down between her thighs, and all the way to her asshole, the covering slipping away from her rear to leave the bottom of her buttocks visible. She squirmed and crooned, cunt dripping hungrily while one of her fingers drifted downward, brushing the golden triangle of her pubic hair on its way to her clit. 

She didn’t care how stupid it was, how little sense it made, how much it dishonored her adopted Chozo family. She wanted Ridley’s dick in her, and she wanted it _now_. The cum dripping from her hair and slipping off of her body set her nerves afire with their weight and head and her hunger demanded that she feel the same cream coursing within her. Ridley’s nostrils flared, taking in the scent of her arousal, and his chest rumbled with approval. 

The Hunter was his, it seemed. Good.

He positioned her pussy at the tip of his fat, throbbing dick, holding her perpendicular to the ground in front of him with one hand, the deep purple hue of his shaft standing out so strongly against the brighter colors of her Zero Suit and her soft, pale skin. She whined, enclosing her fingers around Ridley’s wrist, near her waist, and bit her lip in anticipation.

One prod, and she flinched, her pussy unwilling to allow him entry. 

Another nudge, and she cringed, trying not to let the sensation of his wide cockhead rubbing her clit distract her from the true hurdle to cross.

On push number three, the very top of his shaft slipped in, and then she was sucking him inside her greedily as he moved, swallowing his dick with her cunt with greater alacrity than she’d expected for something so large. He grumbled and she ground her teeth together, her legs spreading uncomfortably wide, though not nearly as stretched as her poor pussy was around Ridley’s cock.

In he went, and he had the presence of mind to go slowly, feeding her his dick bit by bit, giving her space to rest and catch her breath. She didn’t expect such consideration from Ridley, but she was grateful for it, drugged-out as she was by being stuffed full of Space Pirate dragon dick. His length was impossibly thick and warm and unyielding, molding her insides to its shape with a visible bump to her belly as he penetrated her further. 

She’d endured worse trials, and harsher defeats, but this sweet submission was better than any victory her dick-addled mind could take. In those moments of being speared on Ridley’s shaft, Samus was at her lowest, her most degraded and destitute, willing to do anything, anything at all, if it meant being gifted with more of that magnificent cock right up in her. She squeezed his hand and reached out to stroke his jaw, and Ridley leaned forward, his tongue extending to slip in between her lips, finding space as she whistled, the organ wriggling around with hers in some approximation of a kiss. For a being with rudimentary, reptilian lips, perhaps that was the best she could hope for.

Samus had taken half his dick when he suddenly started to pull her off. She tried to protest around the tongue in her mouth, only to be silenced even more than she already was by the sensation of him snapping his hips forward, burying his shaft as far into her as it would go, the head of his dick kissing the back of her cunt while her bush tickled his stomach. 

It would only occur to Samus later, in her guilty lucidity, that she’d taken Ridley’s cock all the way to the base, his balls pressing against her ass while the top of his dick insistently nudged the far end of her pussy. It hurt and burned and strained her beyond belief, and Samus didn’t want it to ever fucking stop. 

Ridley hissed, and for the first time Samus could feel it in her throat with his tongue prodding down there. She dug her fingers wherever she could find purchase, but that did little to steady her as Ridley went to the business he was here for: fucking her out of her mind.

He sawed his hips back and forth, wings beating and tail whipping back and forth to give him leverage to move and shove his cock in and out of her cunt with that much more power. His balls swung forward and slammed against her butt, leaving it rippling and shuddering with the strikes while her tits heaved. He’d snake his tongue out of her mouth to lick her breasts and curl around her neck, giving her the space to choke and moan and whine and wail. Samus was being pounded so full of so much hot meat that she didn’t have the space to try to follow it all, and the extra stimulation Ridley was providing with his tongue alternatively choking and kissing and lapping at her nipples and between her breasts meant that it almost didn’t matter that her clit smashed against his pelvis whenever he bottomed out. 

It was utter sensory overload. Samus had no control over anything, being employed as an absolute sleeve for Ridley to squeeze his cock, as a hole to milk his dick, and as a vessel for him to empty his balls into. Her face was hot, her skin flushed and her crotch quivering, and when she wailed and felt him suppress her scream with his tongue again, she knew she was cumming.

The undulation, constriction, and gripping of her cunt as she spasmed and squirted and gushed onto Ridley’s dick didn’t stop him in the slightest, and he kept enjoying her like an object, with her pleasure secondary to his control and use of her for his own climax. The movement of her pussy had to have made it feel better, though, even if it somehow restricted his motions, and so Ridley kept slamming his dick into her.

Samus was helpless, and she loved it. She loved being abused and subjected like this, little more than a toy for Ridley to masturbate with. She was dirty with sweat and cum and drool, and she wanted more. She was sore from being smashed into, and her cunt ached from being stretched so taut around his intruding dick, and her ass was numb from the pounding of his fat nutsack against her rear. She didn’t give a fuck, and would have demanded more if she could find the words to speak, or if he gave her the room. Neither came to be, and so Samus enjoyed a second orgasm on Ridley’s dick, and then another and another, the time slipping away like her focus.

When Ridley finally held her fully on his dick, balls tensing and twitching against her taint in time with his cock as he bottomed out in her, she’d been left a drooling mess, tongue lolling and eyes crossed and muscles relaxed from overuse and being tossed about. Ridley leaned his head back, rising from the ground with a burst of power and flurry from his wings, supporting Samus on his dick while cumming in her mid-flight. Cream blossomed forth from his cockhead, hosing down her cunt with the same delicious, hot load that had twice blessed her mouth and skin, now filling her pussy to the absolute brim and stuffing her womb with all the dragon spunk she could desire. Samus’s stomach bulged and her pussy protested the excess capacity even as she squirmed and came again, the trembling of her puffy, overworked cunt lips giving his cum space to leak out from her. 

Coming down from the air with a crash, Ridley slid Samus off his dick, his load gushing out of her as he did so, dropping her on the ground to paint her with the more cumshots, the same wide swathe of cum that he’d just flooded her cunt with. The warm shower of seed was welcome, and Samus tossed her head and opened her mouth, tongue jutting proudly forward, to catch as much as she could in between her lips, drinking down that salty treat. The rest bathed her, sticking to her until all she could see on her body was white, thick cream. It clung to her hair and stuck to her bush and rolled off of her thighs and the muscles of her biceps, pooling on her strong stomach, between her tits, and on her neck, clavicle, and cheeks. She didn’t know how much it weighed, but she wouldn’t have been surprised if she couldn’t rise, what with the weight of it all on her.

For the briefest moment, Samus was utterly content to be there, evidently well-used and enjoyed as Ridley’s plaything. Perhaps he’d do it again, if she asked, or was submissive enough. Maybe the tight, puckered star of her ass would be the next hole that she’d find speared on his cock, rearranging her guts to fit his shaft while he bent her over or carried her freely to fuck her butt, even more painful and degrading and difficult and utterly _wonderful_ than having her pussy stretched by his dragon dick. The thought of her anus being banged into oblivion left her asshole twitching and clenching with concern...and barely concealed eagerness and anticipation. Getting her back hole stretched and wrapped around Ridley's cock just might feel even better than everything else already had, going by how much she'd enjoyed it all.

Or…

The other possibilities rose back up in her mind. Or maybe he’d take the chance to skewer her now that he’d had his fun. Maybe he’d roast her alive, or break her bones one at a time, or make cut after cut until she bled out slowly.

He’d certainly go right back to terrorizing the rest of the galaxy. He’d continue driving on the Space Pirates to exploit and despoil conquered worlds and oppress their people, leaving tragedy and atrocity in his wake while they fueled their imperialistic war machine with the ashes of destroyed cultures, exterminated species, and annihilated history. The Space Pirates would keep building monuments to their greed and bloodthirst if no one confronted them. 

Samus had had her fun. She’d had a _really_ fucking good time. But the thought of surrendering to Ridley reminded her exactly why she could _never_ fall to him. 

She was Samus Aran, the greatest Bounty Hunter in the galaxy. Countless worlds depended on her, lest they be devoured by some horror out of space, ruined by interplanetary conflict, or conquered and expropriated by the Space Pirates. She would not be undone. She would not die or lose herself here. Even if her pursuit never ended, giving up meant that the slim, dogged chance she had of stopping her enemies became absolutely no chance at all.

She rose, unsteadily, while he wobbled on his feet. Evidently, fucking her had taken as much out of him as it had of her. Good.

Her Paralyzer was still where he’d left it, tossed to the side. Samus tensed, waiting for her chance, but he still seemed woozy, unbalanced. Now was her time.

She lunged for her blaster, channeling her satiation into the focus needed to resummon her Power Suit. With her hand on her weapon, she turned and fired in one smooth motion. Her Paralyzer wouldn’t kill, but it’d give her the time she needed, and sure enough, the orange burst of electricity left Ridley yowling and shrieking, clutching his chest and stumbling backwards from the force of the blast. 

At last, her most trusted companion responded.The shell began to rematerialize over her, and when the metal armor was at last back in place, she felt more secure than ever. Sure, it was a bit...sticky on the inside, what with how coated in cum and sweat and drool she was, but she’d rather have a dirty suit that she could clean than be a lifeless corpse. Her suit— _both_ suits, but especially her armored exoskeleton, as well as her ship—was her second skin, and she would never give it up so long as she lived.

Ridley growled and bent forward, mouth glowing, cock softening as she hoisted her cannon and prepared to fire.

Samus Aran would not perish today, and she would let herself be made into Ridley’s cocksleeve. She would have to deal with her troubled feelings later, and the lingering guilt of how much fun being her archnemesis’s sex toy had been, but right now, she had a Space Pirate to kill one more time.


End file.
